Hybrid Prince
by The Creator95
Summary: After crash landing in Forks and losing his memory 18 year old Naruto is bonded to Bella Swan who was dumped by Edward Cullen. The two will face adventures and enemies neither of them could ever imagine. Also will Naruto's deadly past be resolved or will he succumb to Konoha's will? Naruto x Bella. This is my 1st twilight fanfic so go easy on me.
1. Prolouge

A.N. - Takes place during New Moon when Edward leaves Bella and I've changed Naruto's age to 18 for obvious reasons.

Prologue

"_You could say that everything happens for a reason, but then what fun would that be?"_

_-The Creator_

Prologue

Bella Swan wasn't one to cry easily; in fact some would say that she was downright emotionless. But now at this very moment her tears stained the ground like rain, Edward Cullen had broken up with her and left her in the woods alone. She was choking on her own sobs as memories their past flashed before her eyes; needless to say her cries increased by a lot. She had been in a zombie like state ever since then, she only came outside because she wanted to try and at least get away from her dad who was obsessively worried about her.

"_I promise this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. It will be as if I'd never existed." _His words still rang through her head like a bell on steroids. How could he expect her to just forget everything they went through, not to mention she was almost killed by that blonde dickbag James. Edward had left her about three days ago but she still felt the pain of him leaving. But unknown to her something or rather someone was heading her way at extremely high speeds, and her life was going to be turned upside down completely.

**BOOM!**

An explosion rocked the area causing Bella to stumble forward and fall down the hill where she was, luckily she landed in a pile of dead leaves. But what she saw in front of her was probably the strangest thing ever, it was a large crater but it was the crystal blue sphere inside the crater that surprised her the most.

"What the hell is that thing?" she questioned as she proceeded to ignore the voice in the back of her head that was telling her to turn around and run home. She got closer and closer until she was inches away from it; her hand reached out to touch it.

'I shouldn't but whatever happens…happens.' She thought to herself as her left hand slowly ran across the surface of the sphere. It was smooth but metallic. The sphere emitted a low humming sound that startled the girl but only a little.

"**Scanning…DNA match: Human female. What is your name?" **The sphere asked its voice was like that of a little girls voice; now most people would have immediately run away like little bitches, but Bella wasn't that type of person not anymore.

"Bella Swan." She answered

"**Age?"** it asked

"18" she answered wondering where this was going, truth be told she found this fascinating.

"**Are you sane?"** was the question that confused Bella a little.

"Y-Yeah I am perfectly sane." She answered though for a few seconds there was silence. Then she felt a pull on her hand, she tried to pull away but it was no use as it was completely stuck.

"**Congratulations Bella Swan, today you have officially become the bonded partner of 18 year old Buji Naruto Uzumaki." **The sphere announced, but needless to say Bella was freaking out now.

"Wait what?!" she exclaimed hoping she didn't hear right.

**Snap!**

**Hiss…**

The sphere split open to reveal a man that made Edward look like a child and not the cute kind, but this man she took in every little detail. His sun kissed golden hair went down to his waist, though they were barley open she could see his sky blue eyes, his skin had a beautiful natural tan, his nails seemed more like claws than anything else, his ears were pointy like the kind you would see on an elf (Like Shantotto's ears), and the most notable feature was the two horns prodding from atop his head (Ichigo's horns when he fights Ulquiorra). She also noticed the 10 white and black tails that swung behind him.

Naruto's head lifted up and the two were face to face, he got closer to the point where both their noses were touching. Bella was turning red from embarrassment by his closeness, but she gathered up any remaining courage she had and stared deep into his eyes.

"Bella…what a nice name." the newly awakened Naruto commented, his senses were currently running wild but something was off.

"T-Thank you, Naruto is a nice name too." She responded awkwardly, and there it was.

"Naruto…..that is my name?" he asked pulling away from the still red Bella. That's when her eyes widened in surprise.

"Do you even know who or what you are?" she asked silently praying that this wasn't what she thought it was.

"No…I don't; do you?" the blonde asked in a curious tone.

"He has amnesia." She deadpanned

Prologue End

A.N #1: Like it? Love it? Find it interesting? Well comment, subscribes, and Follow.

A.N #2: Bella will learn Jutsu and will become badass; and as for the main Naruto storyline, don't worry that starts up in later chapters and during the Garra retrieval ark. How Naruto came to Forks will be explained in flashbacks and explanations.


	2. Chapter 1

A.N: Naruto's amnesia ends in this chapter. Also Holy Shit i am sorry about posting the wrong chapter for this story MY BAD!

Chapter 1

Bella Swan was once told that she had a habit of attracting trouble and right now she was starting to believe it as she stared at the 10 tailed blonde in front of her, not to mention he had amnesia. But right now she was wondering what that sphere meant when it said 'bonded partner'; did that mean she was stuck with him? Granted that with everything that's happened the past few days maybe having someone new around would get her out of her post breakup slump. She was broken out of her thoughts when she felt Naruto poke her face with one of his furry appendages; though she had to admit they felt good of her skin.

"Um Bella we should get out of this crater before anyone comes here to investigate." Naruto said in a voice that sounded like an innocent child despite how he looked.

"Y-Yeah let's get out of here; my house is nearby. But I don't think that taking you out in the open is such a good idea, not everyone has tails and horns not to mention you ears don't really help." She explained as she examined him a little more closely; Naruto simply tilted his head to the side innocently.

"Maybe there's a way to hide-." Naruto quickly stopped talking as he heard something coming their way. Thinking quickly he grabbed Bella and leapt high into a tree; Bella was surprised at how high he could jump.

'Is he a vampire?' she wondered. She was about to ask when an extremely large wolf emerged from the forest. It didn't seem to have noticed them at all so they both kept quiet. The wolf sniffed around for a few minutes before finally leaving.

"What the hell kind of wolf was that?" Naruto questioned as he slowly descended to the ground with Bella still holding on tightly to his chest.

"I don't know but we should get to my house." She said in a hushed voice "Its a few minutes west of here." Naruto was already sprinting though the trees with Bella still clinging on to his back. The trip to the house was silent aside from Bella telling Naruto which house was hers; after entering the house and Bella's room Naruto finally let the girl down on her bed.

"Alright what are you because I know from the tails, horns, and ears you're not human?" She questioned.

"I don't remember all I do remember is a voice and a face, they told me something…something important." He said trying to remember. The image of an orange haired man came to mind his eyes were blood red and slit.

_Flashback_

"_**They won't stop hunting you as long as I'm inside of you, Konoha won't let go of their precious weapon." **__The man said in a serious voice.__** "But even with me out they won't let go not as long as you continue to breath; you must resolve this problem once and for all. Goodbye Uzumaki Naruto...though the name Uzumaki no longer applies to you anymore." **__And with that the man was gone as if he was never there, and the memories came flooding back like a wave._

_Flashback End_

Naruto's now slit blood red eyes shot open with emotion as he clutched his head in pain; Bella was immediately on guard even though she had no way to defend herself. But then a feeling of what seemed like power flowed throughout her body, it felt like a volcano was erupting inside her as her body emitted pure heat. Thinking quickly she grabbed both sides Naruto's head with her hands and held him still; their eyes meet and there was silence. Bella could see them, Naruto's memories, and his entire life until now played before them. Bella was shocked at how much Naruto had been mistreated as a child his education sabotaged, his teammates were assholes, his so called sensei was a disgrace, and then there was the five year blank space in his memory. He didn't even remember how he got in that sphere.

Bella let go of Naruto's head as she once again flopped down onto the floor right on her ass, needless to say it was quick but intense as hell. Naruto on the other hand had a blank look in his eyes as he stared out into space.

_Flashback five years ago- Konoha Hospital_

"_**Naruto don't let them destroy any happiness you find in whatever world you end up in after this; it is your right to do what you want with your life and nobody I mean nobody not me, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, or even Kami can tell you how to live your life kiddo. Understand?" **__Kurama asked in a serious voice, his time was running out and fast so he needed the child to know some things before he disappeared for good._

"_**They can still reverse summon you but only when the transformation is complete."**__ Kurama said in an unusually serious voice._

"_I-I don't understand; how can they reverse summon me if I'm off planet?" Naruto asked. _

"_**Summoning involves teleportation of mind, body, and soul; while your comatose all three of those things will be shut down so nobody not even the other bijuu will be able to contact you. Meaning once you wake up you're going to be vulnerable to being brought back by anyone you currently have a contract with, in this case it's the toads at least until you break the contract."**__ The great beast explained; Kurama wanted Naruto to have the life that was taken from him the day of the sealing, and his birth. The nine tailed fox felt the 12 year Old's arms squeeze around him it felt peaceful almost like it was all going to be ok. And with that feeling everything went white; light shaped around Naruto in the form of a metal sphere, and Kurama disappeared into the wind as a single tear ran down his eye; he uttered these last words._

"_**Goodbye…Naruto"**_

_Flashback End_

Tears streamed down both Naruto's eyes as the memory ended, and Bella could only look at him in sympathy; she too had seen his memories and she had to admit that she had it easy. At least she didn't have to deal with that pink haired bitch he called a teammate or used to call teammate, now he was here and stuck with her.

"Are you gonna be ok?" She asked attempting to console the blonde.

"Y-Yeah I'm gonna be fine…I just need some time to figure this all out, and what I'm gonna do with my life." He said in a sad voice, but Bella could see that this was tearing him apart inside. Both of her arms wrapped around his neck; she was embracing him hoping to let him know that even though they had just met. She was there for him hell maybe she would move on from Edward faster than she thought. She could feel Naruto returning the hug rather tightly.

'She smells good like…blood and the forest?' Was the thought that went through Naruto's mind as he hugged her. Unfortunately for him he wasn't the only one to hear it.

"Wait what do you mean blood and the forest?" Bella asked accusingly as they quickly separated, she hoped that she didn't smell that bad.

"I didn't say anything." He said in a defensive manner.

"Yes you did I heard you say that I smelled like good like blood and the forest." She said in a matter of fact way this was getting too weird to fast.

"I thought it in my mind but not out loud." He admitted.

'Can I read minds or something ?' Bella wondered in suspicion first the surge of power and now this.

"Hey I heard that, I heard what you thought!" he exclaimed in surprise as her eyes went wide. They could communicate telepathically; what else could they do?

Chapter end

A.N: Next chapter will have more info and training of both Naruto and Bella's new powers. Also Naruto goes to school granted he'll be a senior, but that doesn't matter.


	3. Chapter 2

A.N: Please note everyone that I am just now watching New Moon so I'm not up to date with the entire series and I'm trying my best so bear with me hear. Also who Jacob should be paired with is up to you so comment please! And it can't be Bella because this is a Naruto x Bella fic so pick someone else please.

Chapter 2

November

Bella couldn't believe her luck in life first she dates a hot vampire then said vampire dumps her, then a meteor crashes into the forest where she was lamenting but it turns out to contain an even hotter guy only he too isn't human. But she had to admit that he wasn't a bad guy, but now she somehow knew his entire life story up until now just by touching him and it wasn't nice at all.

'C-Can you hear me Naruto?' She asked in a timid voice, telepathy was a hell of a thing.

'Hm? Yeah I can hear you loud and clear…how the hell is this even possible?' he questioned though he wasn't complaining.

'I-I don't know, but now I know things about you like where you grew up and how you ended up here.' She immediately froze at that when she saw how Naruto's own people betrayed him when he failed to retrieve that bastard Uchiha. They tried to control him with seals and other means, and that woman Tsunade had said it was for his own good.

'That bitch didn't even know him well or at all for that matter.' Bella's hands clenched in anger at how much shit that village put Naruto through; it was more like hell than anything. Naruto could feel Bella's anger literally radiating off of her body not to mention the newly acquired power. Then it happened; black chakra flooded from her and began to change her body. Her eyes turned amber, pupils slit, and teeth became fangs, and her nails formed into claws sharp enough to cut through steel like butter. She had transformed into a vampire, but for some reason her skin didn't sparkle and it wasn't pale like paper and didn't seem to sparkle in the sunlight.

"What the hell?" Naruto questioned in surprise at Bella's new look.

"I-I'm a vampire…but how I mean I was just.." she paused and began to contemplate on what she was thinking.

"You what?" the blonde questioned

"I thought that if I was an extremely powerful vampire that maybe I could…avenge your childhood. I saw everything and I've got to know; why did you stay? she questioned her slit eyes narrowing. Naruto didn't answer he had no answer for her, for years he lied to himself saying it would get better but it never did.

"I don't know I just wanted to be accepted so bad that I blocked out all the crap they put me through, and I followed like a loyal dog. Damnit I feel so fucking stupid!" he exclaimed in anger his tails shaking violently.

"Well you're here now and that's what matters." Bella said with a small smile.

'Thanks.' He said/thought

'You're welcome.' She responded, yep this was the start of a good friendship.

A few Months Later

After talking and getting to know each other better Bella had decided that it would be safer for Naruto to stay at her house, until they could find the blonde a place to stay. Over the next few months they had delved deeper into Bella's new form and powers; she did indeed have all the strengths of a vampire and more. Now she could run faster, jump higher, her vision was sharper, she could smash trees and cars into crumpled messes, and finally her access to chakra. It was nothing less than amazing what she could do now though it was a good thing the vampiric form was reversible; after all she couldn't go outside looking like that…well she could but she didn't want to. As for Naruto; he discovered that his new powers were linked to Bella's mind which involved physical matter conversion. Meaning that if say Bella wanted the blonde to have a high tech cannon for a left arm that fired out blast of flaming skulls then his arm would turn into one. They found this out when Bella had imagined him wearing an outfit she had seen once in a store it consisted on black jeans, a grey and black hoddie with a black short sleeved shirt underneath, and finally a pair of black and grey sneakers. This was the outfit he wore from now on. A few more changes occurred such as Bella's mental state, she seemed to have gotten over Edward and was now showing more expressions and emotions than ever, it was a great change of pace from her past self. Her and Naruto would go to the library and the blonde would read up on this worlds history, people, cultures, and weapons; he was fascinated by everything this world had especially the internet.

"Oh god my eyes!" Naruto exclaimed as he fell out of the chair, he had just seen the 2 girl's 1 cup video.

"I told you it was disgusting; why did you watch it?" the brunette questioned as she finished her homework, school was boring as ever; hell the only reason she went was because her friends were there and because her dad Charlie made her go. Though it was a surprise he hadn't found out about Naruto, she was starting to think that her dad was going senile especially with all the noise Naruto makes when she's at school and he's still at home.

"Oh yeah Jessica wants to get together and see a movie with me, I really don't want to leave you alone here." She started

"Look don't miss out on a good time with your friends because of me, you should go and have fun besides she'd probably be hurt if you didn't go." He explained he didn't want to hold her back from anything she might miss.

"Oh uh ok I guess." She said dropping the issue.

Time Skip

Night time had come fast and Naruto was bored out of his mind, he was currently staring up at the ceiling of Bella's room. Though a feeling of boredom covered him, something felt off about tonight like someone was watching him.

**Creak**

"….."

His body shot up at the sound and all was silent like the grave, an uneasiness set about his entire being as he searched for the would be intruder. His claws dug into the floor and his tails readied themselves for a fight. The door opened and on pure instinct he reacted by launching himself at the person behind the door. A hand latched itself onto his face and quickly flipped him over as another hand impacted into his stomach, chestnut brown hair was all he saw before his body impacted with the hard wood floor. Amber eyes stared into his blue ones as the intruder lay atop him, straddling him in a very compromising position.

"Naruto its just me." The intruder spoke out in a huffed voice. His eyes widened it was Bella, and she had managed to disable him. Bella slowly took her hand from his face sliding it down to his bare chest.

"….Have fun at the movies?" the startled blonde asked in a shushed voice feeling her hand on his chest.

'Not as much fun as I want to have with you right now.' She thought to herself, but then her eyes widened as did Naruto's because he had heard that. Thinking quickly she responded.

"Y-Yeah it was great lets uh go eat dinner before my dad gets home alright." She said though her face was bright red like a tomato.

"Good idea." The blonde said smiling.

Konoha

It had been five years since Naruto's disappearance and things had gotten tense among the entire village especially the Konoha 12 (minus Naruto and the dickbag Uchiha), nobody had seen or heard from him in years. Tsunade had confirmed that he wasn't with the old pervert and that he hadn't been seen leaving the village, but what did worry her was the information that akatsuki had put all their plans to capture the remaining jinjuriki was put to a complete stop until Naruto was found; it seemed that he was a very important piece to their plans and without him they were doomed to fail. Tsunade had also revealed who his parents were to the public in an attempt to draw him out, but it was fruitless.

"When we find you Naruto I promise to do everything in my power to keep you safe whether you like it or not!" She exclaimed as thunder crashed in the night sky. A storm was coming and the Elemental Nations wasn't prepared for it.

Chapter End

Chapter 2 End


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Events will diverge from the actual book series and movies a little...ok a lot!

Chapter 3

After an awkward dinner and in Naruto's case a very comfortable sleep; it was finally morning. Rays of sunlight breached the windows of Bella's room shining upon the faces of one Bella Swan and Naruto (formally Uzumaki), their bodies resting still within each other's arms like lovers after a night of passion. Blue eyes opened though sleepiness still lingered within them, his vision blurry and his body ached from a squeezing sensation that alarmed his body that it was being held. His vision cleared and now he could see the perpetrator it was Bella who was still sleep, but she was smiling like everything in the world was alright. Her body pressed up against his creating a warm and comforting feeling that spread throughout both their bodies. Naruto's vision finally went back to normal and he could see the beauty that held onto to him.

'My god she looks so beautiful.' He thought to himself as his hands began to leave her sides. Bella's eyes snapped opened at his action and her hands gripped him harder.

"Mmmm shit its morning already?" her eyes widened as soon as she saw Naruto's sky blue eyes staring straight into hers, this was not the kind of wakeup she was expecting.

"….Um good morning Bella." He said in a nervous voice as her eyes twitched in confusion.

"W-What the hell?" she questioned in an angry voice.

"Now Bella calm down I swear to god I didn't do anything perverted to you!" he exclaimed, but Bella's expression had a neutral tone to it.

'Don't speak with your voice Naruto you might wake up my dad.' She said to him telepathically.

'Sorry about that.' He apologized.

'Naruto do you like it here in Forks?' she questioned

'Well yeah it's really nice, the people aren't assholes, and well…' Naruto trailed off afraid to finish.

'And what you can speak your mind Naruto its America after all, and I want to hear it.' She admitted.

'You're here Bella and I really like you.' He admitted with a smile.

Bella felt her heart race at his words her cheeks became rosy red from the blush on her face, but she couldn't help but admit that Naruto was an extremely good guy a little dense at times but still extremely good. She could only imagine the things they could do together if her dad wasn't home right now; she then felt something soft touch her face. It was one of Naruto's black tails caressing her face she looked into Naruto's eyes and immediately noticed that his pupils were now slit like a snakes, and he was breathing a lot heavier.

'Naruto what's wrong?' she questioned with concern. Naruto immediately snapped back to reality by Bella's question.

'N-Nothing.' He responded quickly but Bella could tell something was wrong with him, but decided to overlook it for now and just question him about it later.

'The two of us are going to see an old friend of mine today so be prepared to look human for a while.' She said as she let go of Naruto and got up from the bed. Naruto didn't bother to object as he knew it wouldn't change anything so he simply turned into his human form which was pretty much the same as his true form only without the tails, elf ears, horns, and claws. After the duo got washed and dressed in a hurry as to not alert Bella's dad Charlie of Naruto's presence in the house they drove off to see Bella's oldest friend and brother figure.

The trip was silent but only for a little while as Bella still had some things to discuss with her blonde haired partner.

"Naruto if your old home summons you back will you be able to come back here?" she questioned but there was a hint of fear in her voice.

"I don't know maybe." He answered uncomfortably.

"What would you do when your there?"

"First I would officially resign from being a ninja of Konoha, second say my goodbyes to the people I give a damn about, and third…find a way back here." He concluded with a look of determination. Bella couldn't hold back her smile of joy after hearing that he would return she couldn't help but savor every second she had with him, but she also didn't want anyone hurting him anymore.

"I want to be with you if your ever summoned back to that shit hole." She said with conviction.

"No Bella it's my past and my problem not yours, I won't let you put yourself in danger because of my problems." He responded forcefully. The car stopped suddenly propelling him forward and making his head hit the dashboard, he looked at Bella to see that she was pissed off.

"Now look here blondie your my partner and my…friend so yes it is my problem, because one I won't let you be alone anymore and two…I care about you too much to let you go off to another world without me! I won't deny that in the months I've spent with you have been better than anything I've had, and I can't deny that I want to be with you and I won't. But don't leave me behind…not like he did." She pleaded with the blonde. Naruto could see that she was afraid of being left behind again, but what could he do? If he took her with him then she'd be in more danger than she was with her ex vampire boyfriend Edward Cullen, and if he didn't take her then he'd be no better than he would just be worse than Edward. Putting her in danger was the last thing he wanted to do, but leaving her behind would hurt both of them; her because she would have to relive another abandonment and him because he couldn't imagine being on another planet without her. Bella couldn't help but wonder what her words had done to her blonde partner, but he needed to hear them he need to know that she wouldn't back down in any fight; to be honest she couldn't help but want to call him more than a friend. The very thought was intoxicating.

"Fine." Naruto finally said after deciding that he could and would protect her; this was his promise and his cross to bear. Bella smiled even though she knew that her life was going to be in danger a lot more, but Naruto was the reason she did this and why she choose this; she then leaned over and kissed Naruto on the cheek causing the blonde buji to blush madly. The car began to move again and they were off to their destination.

Time Skip

The two came to a clearing containing a red and white broken down warehouse and a house. There stood a tall boy of about 6'7 in height, long black hair that almost reached his waist, and dark brown eyes. He wore a black short sleeved shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans; seeing the truck he smiled and ran toward in in anticipation. The red truck stopped and the doors opened revealing Bella, who had her hair in a high ponytail, wore a pair of light blue jeans that seemed to be kind of baggy on her, and a white no sleeved shirt underneath a very light red and white button up shirt. Naruto had cut his hair to its original length though his bangs were beginning to cover his eyes much to his dismay; he wore an orange short sleeved shirt with the words 'More than a monster' in bold black on it, and a pair of black pants.

At the sight of Naruto, Jacob seemed to stop in place. He felt a sense of inhuman like never before and something akin to fear almost like the blonde wasn't even human nor vampire and definitely not a shifter. He quickly shrugged off the feeling as just paranoia and went tug his best friend, Bella returned the hug but it felt odd.

"Where've you been it's been months since I've seen you?" He questioned in a friendly manner.

"Oh you know here and there; I've been quite the busy bee taking care of school and…other things." She said not wanting to reveal everything about what she'd seen and done with her time with Naruto. Jacob's eyes went to the now awkward looking blonde.

"Hi I'm Bella's newest friend since a few months ago." Naruto greeted in a plain tone.

"Hi…so Bella who's this?" Jacob questioned as he looked back at Bella with a questioning gaze.

"Oh well this is my friend Naruto he's from a…village." She said though the last part sounded like a complete lie, but luckily Jacob bought it. Jacob gave the blonde a questionable look, but didn't bother to question the more specifics of where this village was as to not upset Bella's new friend.

"So I've brought you something special." She said. Naruto then pulled the red cover from the trucks rear to reveal two broken down motorcycles that looked ready to fall apart the minute they were touched.

"Junk metal?" he questioned playfully.

"Well I figured since you were my only mechanic friend you could fix'em up. That and getting them fixed by a professional is way too expensive so we came to you." She explained with a small smile. Bella was truly glad to see her little brother again; after all it had been too long.

"So I'm your 'mechanic friend' now?" Jacob questions his voice slightly mocking.

"Well we've know each other since we were children making mud pies, and I've been extremely busy with stuff." She said peeking a glance at the dazing off blonde this didn't go unnoticed by Jacob who got the message that something between the two was going on, but he wasn't going to question their relationship just yet. So instead he agreed to fix the bikes; Naruto went over to grab the heavier motorcycle granted they were both heavy, but the one Naruto grabbed would take two people to carry it anywhere or pick it up. Bella proceeded to grab the other motorcycle with one arm; this surprised Jacob because of Bella's weak looking frame and her lack of noticeable muscle.

'Holy shit she's lifting that thing with one hand! But how?!' Jacob wondered as he watched the two take the cycles into his shed, he followed making sure they didn't break anything more than it already was; surprisingly enough they didn't. After a few hours of jokes and mechanical confusion the cycles were finally done; sure they didn't look brand new, but they were ready for use and with a full tank of gas. Jacob was now walking Bella and Naruto through the simple steps of how to drive the motorized bikes, and it did seem like it was going well. Or it was until Bella ended up crashing the bike and flinging herself into a large rock.

"Bella!" Jacob and Naruto cried. Naruto wanting to make sure that his only friend in this world was alright ran over there at vampire speeds leaving only a blur behind along with Jacob.

Bella felt a little dizzy but when she put her hand on her head where she expected to find a trail of blood, but instead she felt nothing but rock turned dust. She looked to the rock where she hit her head and saw that it had a large crack in it, she heard Naruto and Jacob call her name, and she turned to them not noticing that she had changed into her vampire form without noticing it.

"Oh shit." Naruto said as he saw Bella, he turned around and saw Jacob standing a few inches away from him.

"She's a vampire…" he said to himself. Bella's eyes widened as she quickly turned back into her normal human form stunning Jacob even more.

"I-I don't know what to say. Expect how?" He said in a slightly angry voice.

'Yeah our secrets out…didn't expect it to be so soon; damnit! What do we do Naruto?' Bella questioned not being able to even think up a plan for this kind of thing.

'We tell him only what he needs to know.' The blonde answered.

Konoha

In front of Tsunade were Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sakura, and the rest of the Rookie 12 (Minus Naruto and Sasuke). She had called them all here for an important announcement about the missing blonde known as Naruto Uzumaki, and this was going to change things.

"I have called you all here to meet someone who can help us get Naruto Uzumaki back." She started waiting for someone to object, but no one did "You can come in now." She finished. The door opened revealing a red haired woman with light green eyes wearing a standard Anbu uniform. "This is Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother." She didn't get to finish because everyone began to yell with questions.

"Quiet!" Kushina screamed; this shut everyone up, she began to walk forward slowly "Look all questions as to where I've been and how I'm alive will be answered when we get my son back so for now let us focus on the task at hand ok?" she said. They simply nodded in acceptance, for now.

"Good now originally I wasn't going to help Konoha, but Tsunade and I made a deal that if I helped then I could keep Naruto as long as I keep him…in line and in Konoha." The last part was said with massive amounts of hatred but it was obvious to everyone that Kushina was willing to do anything to have Naruto back and as her son.

'So this is Naruto-kun's mother.' Hinata thought to herself as plans to use the woman in order to get Naruto for herself formed in her mind. After all arranged marriages were almost impossible to get out of.

Chapter 3 End


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The three young adults sat in the living room of Jacob Black and his grandfather who was not home at the moment; needless to say the situation was awkward as hell after all who wouldn't have serious questions when their lifetime best friend had suddenly become a vampire. Of course Naruto was a little suspicious of how Jacob knew that Bella had transformed into her vampire form, and the feeling that the guy was hiding something very important to Bella and his own safety. Bella began to explain to Jacob why he couldn't tell anyone saying that if anything happened to Naruto then he would follow, but in more simple terms.

"If anything happens to Naruto then I'm coming straight after you, and believe me it won't be a friendly visit." Her voice was cold and held no emotion, but there was promise that this would come to pass if Jacob made a wrong move.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, but what is he?" he questioned wanting to know all he could about the blonde, to this question Naruto took a deep breath and prepared for the worst should it arise.

"I am a tailed beast or buji if you will, but to be precise I am a living, breathing, mass of energy known as chakra, and while there are nine known Buji in my world, my tail count is the highest of all the buji." He said.

"What is the highest tail count?" Jacob asked nervously.

"Ten." He said in a proud voice though he didn't think that the other buji would be happy to see how a mere human had become just as if not more powerful than them.

"Look we've known each other for a long time, and I know this isn't sitting well with you at all, but I and Naruto are bonded, and to be honest I really like it. In fact I've never felt so happy and whole in my life so please try to accept this in time." She pleaded with her lifelong friend. Now Jacob wasn't sure how to react to her words, but he felt that as her best friend he should at least try and get along with the blonde haired buji; for Bella at least. Two weeks passed by, and Naruto and Jacob were on pretty good terms with each other. The three of them went to the movies, ate out, and hung out like friend do. Bella and Naruto even began to show signs that they were indeed in a physical but non sexual relationship; they took it slow because there was indeed no sure fire way to know how Bella's body would react to sex with Naruto as anything could happen, but there was a lot of making out and groping though Bella was the one who like to grab onto 'things'.

She had his hair in a vice grip as their tongues did a dance of passion and lust, Bella wished this moment could last forever. Naruto couldn't help but want more from the brunette, and it was indeed hard to hold himself back; her scent intoxicated him and her smile was like the sun constantly burning with a beautiful intensity. He pulled back and the just stared into each other's eyes "I don't want to wait anymore." He whispered as he began kissing her neck going lower and lower.

"Good because now I don't have to force you." She said with a sly grin. Then she let out a scream of pleasure mixed with ecstasy and…love; he had gone the distance. Ten tails sung behind him as he began to please his mate.

Konoha

Being back in Konoha bothered Kushina immensely because of what this village had done; not only did they trample and ignore her late husband's final wishes, but they ruined her son's childhood and possibly his entire life, not to mention they caused him to run away. But she had to admit that most of this was her fault for running away after Naruto was born; she didn't know why she did it, but something inside knew why. She was scared of him; her own son is what she feared the most in the elemental nations all because she saw what had been sealed inside of her since she was little. But now she would make amends and gain the love from her son that she wanted to earn so badly, but then there was the Hyuga girl Hinata if she remembered correctly had requested an arranged marriage to her son. While Kushina did accept the rather normal request the news spread out like wildfire across the village, and now people knew that Naruto was really Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze; needless to say people were now demanding his location and return after all the Namikaze blood belonged to Konoha, and they didn't want it anywhere else. Looking up she saw her destination, the Hokage's office; today was the day. The seal was ready to summon back her son and bring him back home.

The room was covered in blood and ink seals, and in front of her were the people needed to complete the task of bringing her son home. Jiraiya, the two elder toad, herself, Tsunade, and oddly enough Kakashi who was here to restrain Naruto should anything get out of control. "Alright let's start." She said, and immediately everyone began pushing their chakra into the seal; it glowed as the influx of chakra began to take effect. It would take three hours for the entire seal to fully power up; then Kushina could summon Naruto back.

Bella's House

The room smelled of sweat and certain bodily fluids. Bella could only relish in the things Naruto had done to her, and in many cultures or religions these actions would be considered extremely sinful. Naruto on the other hand was in the shower not out of shame but because he was covered in certain pleasure fluid courtesy of Bella; after washing off, drying himself up, and getting dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a plain white T-shirt that clung to his body very nicely. "I'm gonna go make something to eat, you want anything in particular?" he asked.

"….Four pancakes, 6 pieces of bacon, and a glass of apple juice if you please." She said getting up from the still wet bed walking to the shower. Naruto sweatdropped at the amount of food she had just requested, but if that's what she wanted. Walking into the kitchen Naruto was about to prepare to make the food when he felt an odd presence behind him, but Bella was in the shower. His instincts kicked in when he disappeared in a blue flash and slammed his elbow into the intruder's stomach. He didn't know who this person was, but just by the feel of her, he could that that she wasn't human. Grabbing the girl by the throat he lifted her up clear into the sunlight; her skin shined like diamonds her hair was a dark brown color, but her eyes were a golden color. In fact she looked like Bella would when she went vampire mode; was this woman a vampire?

"I'm only going to ask once vampire female; friend or foe?" he questioned in a monotone voice as his grip tightened threatening to sever her head through sheer force.

"F-friend." She stuttered out "My name is Alice Cullen I'm here to see Bella Swan." She explained hastily. Recalling that Bella did speak of an Alice Cullen as her friend, Naruto simply dropped her.

"I'm sorry about that, but-

"Alice!" a voice called out, and Naruto found himself receiving a punch to his face but he didn't seem to move an inch. His eyes went to his attacker, and he recognized him immediately from Bella's memories; his name was Edward Cullen aka Bella's boyfriend. Edward wasn't sure what just happened but his punch should have had some effect, but it didn't. A tail whipped out smacking Edward back through the door.

"Well look what we have here, Edward Cullen vampire of the hour." Naruto said in a mocking tone which only confused the vampire.

"What?" Edward questioned as he struggled to get up, he then noticed that the newcomer's appearance was changing drastically. Ten tails exposed themselves as they quickly lifted the male vampire into the air.

"I wonder if Bella would be mad if I killed you…let's find out." He said. The tails began to pull in every direction as Edward's body began to hit its breaking point.

'Stop.' Bella commanded, she had heard the commotion downstairs and was about to just let Naruto kill anyone if she had anything to say about it. Naruto released the shiny guy and simply stepped back much to his own frustration.

"Alice what's going on here?" She questioned looking at the now up vampire.

"Well we came here because I had a vision." She then proceeded to recount the vision that brought her and Edward back to Forks.

_Flashback/Vision_

_A nine tailed fox and a ten tailed creature _

_Fire that consumed the forest_

_Atop the ten tails stood Bella Swan clad in strange armor _

"_Kill all of them!" Bella commanded and in that moment everything was pulled into darkness_

_Flashback/Vision End_

Before Bella could comment on the destructive vision, she felt her body heating up and not in a good way. Both Edward and Alice backed away in fear of the strange light that was emanating from her body; Bella could feel something pulling at her very being. Looking back at Naruto, Bella could see that he was in the same situation only he seemed to be in excruciating pain. "Fuck this **HURTS!" **he screamed in anguish; the lights grew brighter forcing the vampire siblings to flee away from the two. Naruto and Bella both let out a flurry of monstrous roars that destroyed the household and both were consumed in light. Once it died down there was no trace of either Naruto or Bella…they were gone forever.

Chapter 4 End


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Konoha

The room was filled with smoke that caused everyone to gag and cough, but then a familiar chakra filled the air as windows began to crack and finally break into a million tiny pieces. Two figures could be seen inside the smoke though not very clearly, Kushina walked towards the closest one and grabbed it by its hair. She pulled anting to make sure the person wouldn't get away, especially if it was Naruto.

"Ouch!" the person exclaimed. That's when Kushina noticed that this was a girl and not her son. Her face turned to the other figure and as the smoke cleared, she saw him. His hair now reached below his shoulders, blue eyes that reminded her of Minato, and that's when she knew that this boy no this man in front of her was the son that she had abandoned but now she was going to make it up to him anyway she knew how.

"Naruto" Tsunade said in a hopeful voice, she stared at her little brother figure taking in the fact that he as back and here. Naruto looked up seeing Tsunade and Jiraiya, his legs felt like jelly but that didn't stop him from putting up his guard. Then he noticed the red head and how she had her hands on his mate, and then he attacked. He dashed forward and began to claw at Kushina in anger, his tails and horns revealing themselves but that didn't stop his flurry of attacks. Kushina could do nothing but dodge as her son attacked her, but what she wanted to know was one simple question. Why? And what had happened to him?

"Naruto stop this at once!" Jiraiya ordered only to dodge a roundhouse kick courtesy of Bella who wasn't taking any chances with the toad sannin, Jiraiya leapt back not wanting to take any chances with the newcomer that had accompanied Naruto. Black chakra began to take form around her body shocking the sannin at the form it took; it was a tailed beast cloak. This snapped Kakashi out of his shock stupor as he stared at the two tails flicking around behind her.

'Shit the girls a jinjuriki!' Kakashi thought to himself. Reaching into his pocket he took out the paper seal Jiraiya had given him in case of Naruto, but this girl was unleashing more power right now. He charged at the girl intent on pushing back her buji's chakra; hoping that his aim was true he threw the seal at the rampaging girl.

"Bella look out!" Naruto exclaimed taking his eyes off of the redhead for a moment; launching himself in the seal's way. When the seal hit his chest, Naruto felt his power receding back into him and then he fainted. Seeing that Naruto was down Bella quickly jumped over his body in a protective fashion much like a lion protecting her young, but in this case a mate protecting her mate.

"Get away from my son!" Kushina exclaimed only to dodge a tail strike from the enraged Bella.

"Stay away from my mate you Konoha bastards!" she said in an animalistic voice, but Kushina wasn't going to back down especially to some girl. Before she could do anything however she was grabbed by Tsunade.

"Did you just say mate?" the fifth Hokage asked the enraged Bella. Only for the angry girl to nod, Tsunade began to slowly back up out of the door pulling Kushina with much to her annoyance. Once outside Kushina grabbed Tsunade by the shirt in anger.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!? We could have taken her!" The angry redhead questioned.

"She said that she and Naruto were mates so it would be a good idea to present ourselves in a peaceful fashion and not fuck this up more than you already have." She said forcing the redhead's hands off of her. Kushina, Jiraiya, and Kakashi only nodded; after calming down, the four calmly and slowly went back inside to see that the girl was snuggling with the unconscious Naruto.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Kakashi asked in a forced calm voice. Bella looked up her slit blue eyes staring into Kakashi's one exposed eye.

"…Bella Swan, I'm Naruto's girlfriend or mate; whichever you prefer to call me." She said in a calmer tone.

"Are you and Naruto in a sexual relationship?" Kushina asked wanting to get to the point. Bella simply smiled.

"Yes we are." She said still giving them a true smile. They could tell that the girl wasn't lying all she gave was the truth, but her answer made Kushina extremely angry. Bella could see that the redhead's frustrations at her answer, but why was she so angry. "Why do you care what kind of relationship me and Naruto are in?" she asked.

"I'm his mother damnit!" Kushina yelled out in anger at the girl. This got Bella's attention and her feeling went from curiosity to complete and total hatred; getting up Bella got in Kushina's face, her chakra was growing in power with the amount of hatred she was releasing.

"Where the hell were you when he was beaten to near death, when he was chased by mobs on his birthday, and when he needed someone to be there for him?!" she screamed at Kushina, but the redhead only looked down in shame. Being reminded of her mistake hurt her so much. "It doesn't matter now anyway, he has me." She said going back to the now stirring awake Naruto. His tails began to move and soon a groan could be heard from his mouth.

"Son of bitch that stung." He exclaimed trying to get his bearings. Looking down he saw that Bella was covered in black chakra, specifically his own chakra. 'You drew upon my chakra…nice' he thought like it was nothing.

'Oh this was an accident; I didn't even know what I was doing.' Bella replied telepathically.

'It's ok; I didn't really feel it anyway.' He replied. Then his eyes set on the Konoha ninja and his face instantly turned to a scowl upon looking at them though the redhead was new to him. "I was hoping for this day to never come, but it looks like with everything good that happens in my life. You guys have to fuck it up; now what do you want?" he questioned staring right into the eyes of Tsunade who instantly went serious.

"After five years of no leads on where you were when you disappeared, we decided to summon you back to Konoha using a custom made summoning seal, but we needed a blood relative of yours." At this Kushina stepped up but Naruto didn't even glance at her. "Naruto, she's your mother Kushina Uzumaki." Tsunade finished waiting for some kind of reaction from the blonde. Naruto looked over to Kushina with a blank expression not even smiling at the revelation that his mother was alive, and here in front of him.

"I've waited 18 years for this sochi." She said embracing him in a bone crushing hug. Bella's eyes narrowed at the sight of the woman even touching, her mate/boyfriend. Naruto on the other hand was contemplating on whether or not he should kill the woman who had abandoned him at birth. Then the memory of Sasuke came raging into his mind and the boy's hard-on for killing his older brother Itachi.

'No I will not stoop to his level…at least I hope not, but for now we will…tolerate their presence.' He thought. Bella couldn't object to his plan after all they were outnumbered and she didn't know how to use chakra effectively only the basics such as tree walking, water walking, and kage bunshin which Naruto taught her. Although she could only make 100 before she got tired, but truthfully she wasn't a fighter unless the situation called for it and right now, Bella felt the situation called for it.

'Are you sure about this Naruto?' she questioned.

'No, but don't worry I won't let them do anything to you.' He said

'I'm more worried about what you might do to them.' Bella said with concern.

"Before we continue with this…cute family reunion, I have to ask. Who the hell are you and what happened to Naruto?" Tsunade questioned. To this Bella would respond to the question of who she was. Standing up she began to speak.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and as I said before I'm Naruto's mate/girlfriend." She said in a slightly annoyed tone at having to repeat herself.

"And what about Naruto; why does he have horns and tails?" the toad sannin asked in suspicion.

"That is complicated and I'd rather not divulge into it with …Ninja." He said in a neutral tone not wanting to explain the whole thing to them, especially since they were in Konoha now. If anyone found out he had become a buji then, he and Bella would be looking at serious chaos in the village along with hate directed straight at the, but before Tsunade could order him to do anything he quickly receded back into his human form. This was going to be a very long day.

Chapter 5 End


End file.
